Taking Care of Business
by LittleMaryMacintosh13
Summary: Gent has an unusual request for Pimp over a phone call during tea...


Gent sat at home, calmly sipping tea. He fidgeted slightly in his plush chair. He had a severe ache in his Richard, and he had never felt it before. It was perplexing him greatly. He shifted slightly again and crossed his legs again for the fifth time. It kind of hurt...and besides that, it was afternoon tea. A gentleman would never miss afternoon tea. He would take care of it later. But how?

Pimp looked at his phone as it vibrated on his desk. He looked up from his papers as it continued to buzz, assuming it was another client. If they wanted to fuck a bitch, they'd come in and pay in person. Wasn't his problem if they were cheating on their wives or whatever. Their problem, not his. He continued to sign documents, and again the phone buzzed again. And again. And again.

Good lord, who could be calling him repeatedly?! He growled and picked up his phone, not even looking at the Caller ID.

"What do you want!?"

"A-Ah...s-sorry love, I just needed your assitance..."

The voice made him stop. He sighed and sat down, easing out of his angered state.

"Sorry babe. What do you need?" he asked, chewing on one of his long fingernails he usually kept gloved. Most clients were not used to pimps with large monster hands.

"I...I've been feeling a bit under the weather...I need your...help."

"You sick, babe? Cold? Fever?"

"It's...it's...j-just hurry! Please!"

The line went dead as the gentleman version of himself hung up. He blinked and put his phone down, pulling on his shoes and his coat. He then proceeded to the door where he called over his shoulder.

"Bitches! I'm going to Gent's house! I'll be back later!"

"Yes Daddy!" was the reply (eagerly from Wantsie, lackluster from the other two)

And he continued on his way to the gentleman's house.

About half an hour later, Pimp arrived at Gent's residence. He sauntered in with a swagger, peering into each room until he came to the sitting room, happening upon a very red-faced and panting gentleman.

"Whoa. You look like death babe. Fever?"

And then he noticed it. Boner alert.

"...I see you got yourself a bit...excited, babe." he teased the upperclassman, prodding at the erect cock. "Need a little help, I assume?"

Gent glared at him for a moment, which quickly melted into a look of helplessness as a whimper escaped him. "P-Please...darling, I can barely contain it..." he bit his lip and looked down. He blushed and closed his eyes. God, he was so embarrassed...

"I got ya babe. Don't worry your pretty little head."

He straddled him and leaned over him as Gent whimpered once more. He slowly unzipped his pants, looking up as the other squirmed in anticipation. His mouth lowered onto the skin just above his boxers as he sucked, leaving a small hickey in it's wake.

As he removed Gent's trousers, he spread his legs apart and began to kiss at his ankle and then up his leg to his pretty pale thighs, creamy and smooth. He nipped and sucked, peppering his unblemished skin with little marks.

The delicious mewls that emitted the gentleman's mouth were like fuel to the Pimp's inner fire. He licked up into the creases of his legs and then slowly pulled down Gent's briefs, his 'Richard' sky high. He smirked up at him as Gent hissed at the cold air on his hot, hot gentlemanly dick.

"D-Don't tease me...I-I beg of you darling..." he groaned out as his hips rocked a bit uncomfortably, wanting Pimp's hot, wet mouth on his aching cock.

The pimp's smirk became wider as he slowly sucked at the base, his tongue wrapping around it as he worked his way up and onto the head, where he sucked and licked at the slit teasingly. The gentleman practically shrieked in pleasure, loving every single suck and lick the other gave him. God it was amazing.

Pimp decided that was enough teasing for the day. He suddenly engulfed him, sucking hard as he bobbed up and down on the other's dick. Anything for his babe, really. He was pretty distressed today. The other tossed his head back and moaned, panting hard and gripping the couch. His nails dug into the furniture as the other began to deepthroat him.

"O-Oh...P-Pimp...oh...PIMP!" he screeched and suddenly, his virginesque body unused to all this sexual attention. He shot his load straight into Pimp's mouth, his hot seed spurting out like a broken faucet.

He panted as Pimp popped right off, wiping his mouth and swallowing every bit of it.

"Delicious, babe." he smirked and pecked his lips. Gent made a face.

"That's so crude."

"Whatever. Was it okay?"

"Amazing, darling. Amazing."

The pimp smiled with a triumphant look and patted his knee.

"Wanna go another round?"

"Oh hush. Go back to work."

The End.


End file.
